


2000’s- Everyone Knows Three-Headed Dogs Don’t Exist

by windandthestars



Series: Library Porn [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, RPF, library porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My children love your books, although my daughter’s a bit confused about Fluffy the three-headed dog.  Everyone knows they don’t exist.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000’s- Everyone Knows Three-Headed Dogs Don’t Exist

**Author's Note:**

> RPF (Helen/JK Rowling)

She’s standing in an impossibly long line, snaking her way through a small London bookstore. She knows she could’ve called someone and had a signed copy of ‘The Goblet of Fire’ delivered to her front door but she wanted the story to tell Ashley. This was her first time away from the New City Sanctuary for an extended period of time and she wanted to make sure Ashley wasn’t left feeling neglected.

Helen sighs and taps her foot. If this place wasn’t so much like the library she yearned to walk through she’s not sure the wait would be bearable. Rows and rows of books, leather bound spines, ladders leaned in opportune spots. She closes her eyes and imagines she can hear the fog horns outside the window.

The line shuffles forward a couple of inches. Helen shifts the book clenched in her grasp to the other hand.

 

She’s at the front of the line. The thin blonde woman on the other side of the table takes the book she holds out with a smile and Helen’s not entirely sure what to say. “My children love your books, although my daughter’s a bit confused about Fluffy the three-headed dog. Everyone knows they don’t exist.”

She winks. The woman blinks back. “To whom would you like the inscription made?”

“Ashley and Henry.”

Helen retrieves the signed book from the table and wanders through the shop browsing as she goes. She purchases a couple of smaller volumes. The line for the signing has dwindled to nothing, the shop having closed hours ago to the public. She turns and waves at the lone woman at the back of the shop, surprised when she beckons her back.

“You’re the one with the nonbelievers.” She jokes as Helen nears.

“Just one. That surprises you.”

“Well- Yes.” The woman concludes holding out a hand “Jo.”

“It’s a pleasure, Jo. Helen.”

“It’s not my usual thing,” Jo confesses, “but something struck me about you.”

Helen knows her grin’s a bit more wicked than it needs to be, a bit more wicked than she intends, but she makes no effort to stop it.

“In the spirit of our new found honesty, I must confess that I lied to you earlier. Three-headed dogs do exist. In fact there’s one running around my front foyer at the moment. Although judging by your lack of surprise you already know who I am.”

“Guilty. I apologize for the deceit.”

“There’s no need to apologize. Tell me though, how do you feel about forward women?”

There was that blank look again, the blinking in silent disbelief. Helen leans forward and brushes her lips against the blonde’s and mutters. “I guess we’ll have to find out.”

It takes only a second for things to turn frantic, buttons popping, the hem of Helen’s skirt torn. Jo pulls away for a moment and Helen’s right there breathing in her ear. “If you even think about saying anything I’ll handcuff you to the nearest ladder and have my way with you while you blather away.”

Jo kisses her until they’re both panting and moaning. It’s not the most eloquent arrangement but she shoves Jo up against the nearest bookshelf and has her screaming out her orgasm in a matter of minutes as her fingers twist deep inside the other woman.

Jo guides her up a couple of rungs and has her sit, spread her legs. In a moment Helen’s hands are fisted in Jo’s hair, thighs pressed against Jo’s face as Jo licks and laps. Helen’s head falls back against the ladder and it’s all over. 

Clothing shifted and rearranged they leave the shop together, Helen half dragging the famous author down the half dozen blocks to the Sanctuary. The night was far from over.


End file.
